dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Kwistmas Gift
is a document. Formerly known as The Chrissmas Gift. Obtaining ; Bought for 50 kamas from * Harry Stottel at (4,1) in Amakna Village Contents Kwistmas' gift 1st Christmas Tales 2004 Competition Aleksandr A very long time ago, in a region far far away, nowadays forgotten by all, there was a tiny village. Its inhabitants, peaceful Feca peasants, were getting ready to live the most terrible winter they had ever known. That year, the cold had come much earlier and much vigorous than the previous years. The trees of the neighboring forest were covered with a thick layer of snow for a long time already. It would not have been that terrible if the biting cold, was the only to fall onto the small village. The Fecas from this region were provident and hard-working. Every year indeed, they filled several barns full of grains and supplies to live comfortably enough through the cold season. They were so well organized that, even though the winter was particularly cold in this region, they never had anything to complain about in this small village. Unfortunately, the harvest had been particularly meagre that year. There was nothing alarming about it, no need to worry. They had gathered enough food and wood to keep themselves warm during the winter without starving. Yet, as if this more meagre harvest had been a warning sign of what was about to happen, many were already worried. They would rather have been wrong... But that night was really terrible. They had heard something baying at the moon all night long. They had first thought it was coming from wolves, as it was often the case in the region, but the howls were so powerful, and mingled with sinister screams sounding like gruesome laughs, that they all knew it could only come from a Boowolf lurking around the village. All the inhabitants were gathered in the village hall. They all spent the most horrible night of their life. The fathers tried to sooth their wives and children but one could read terror in their eyes. But the worst was still to come. When, at the first lights of dawn, the screams stopped, and the braver ones out of the few hunters there was in the village, went outside. They discovered a sight none of them was ever to forget.... Dozens of disembowelled bodies of wolves and other animals were strewn over the ground of the village square. It was a sight of horror, even for the most hard-hearted man. And yet, there again, the worst was still to come. The barns containing the villagers food for the winter had all been wrecked and burnt. There was not one grain left to feed the inhabitants. When the square had been cleaned up, the village regained a semblance of calm. A sinister calm. An exceptionnal meeting was help between the wise of the village and it was decided that a group with the best fighters of the village would leave them as soon as possible to go and seek for help in the nearest city.They would hire mercenaries to come and pick up the remaining villagers and take them far away, as far away as possible. This expedition would have probably succeeded if they had not been out of luck. As all the members of this small group had expected, the hunters were driven out by the Boowolf. They would have probably won if there had been only one Boowolf to defeat, but it was not the case. There were three gigantic opponents to confront. The fight did not last long. The three Boowolves brought down the poor Fecas without much difficulty... Only one man among the hunters survived his wounds. He was the youngest, but the legend forgot his name. Hours after they left the villagers for dead, or close to it, the young hunter managed to get up again and with the help of only a stick walked till the night had come. Providence drove him to the door of a lost hut in the middle of the forest that he had never seen before. With the end of his stick, he weakly knocked on the door. An old Enutrof, all dressed in white, opened. He immediately understood that the young Feca was dying and brought him water and healing ointments at once.The young man had just enough time to tell him about his story before he died in his arms. Before going to bed, the old hermit called Kwistmas buried the young Feca. He had the hardest time sleeping, tossing and turning in bed. He knew that no one in this region would dare gather together to bring supplies to the poor Fecas or rescue them. And yet, he couldn't accept the idea of doing nothing and let many women and children die. In the morning, he got up and, moved by an unbelievable will, filled his sled with supplies and harnessed his two white Tabis: Reindear and Rudolf . He gathered enough supplies for a hundred people to live for a year. He took all he had gathered during his lifetime. He didn't look back once, he never looked at his house dwindling behind him. His sled arrived on the square of the village in the evening. The dean of the village, the wisest woman for generations, came closer to the sled with extreme wariness. She discovered a crimson-red dressed Enutrof whose clothes were entirely stained with blood. The brave Kwistmas died in her arms explaining her what he had brought with him. Witnessing this gesture, the most beautiful gift one could ever make, the village cried for an entire week. And they all survived thanks to the supplies brought by the courageous Enutrof. In Spring, the Boowolves were gone and the villagers left that place, now linked to bad memories. Everywhere they went, they told their story and the sacrifice of the venerable Kwistmas . Everywhere, people were moved to tears. And since then, every year at the same period, people celebrate the memory of this courageous Enutrof by offering gifts to needy people, to his relatives and children. And some peole say that one night, every year at the same period, a sled pulled by two white Tabis and driven by a man dressed in red flies through the sky and that, in the morning, the youth and the needy are covered with gifts.